warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skies of StarClan: Set 2 Characters
The Allegiances for Moonlit Flowers, Red Snow and Blaze of Fire are all here. =) [[User:Shigura| Tyn]][[User Talk:Shigura|ghacc ]]Alphess of the Pack 23:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances for Moonlit Flowers ThunderClan Leader: Lovestar, a white she-cat with pale pink eyes. One of her ears was torn in a battle. Four of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Dogface, a brown tabby she-cat with a scarred face and body. Medicine Cat: Scarstripe, a grey tomcat with scars that resemble stripes across his back. Taken from ShadowClan as a kit. Warrior: Pineclaw, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Midnighteyes, a black tomcat with red eyes. ThunderClan's Eclipse-Stone wielder. Warrior: Neverlight, a sleek black tomcat with unnatural blue eyes. Warrior: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Forestheart, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Leaffur, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Kestrelwing, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Icepelt, a grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. Warrior: Gorgestream, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Treewhisper, a white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Vividpaw, a brown she-cat with green eyes. Is the kit of Aurora. Mentored by Dogface. Apprentice: Marshpaw, a brown tom with blue eyes. Mentored by Leaffur. His warrior ceremony was delayed. Queen: Robinsong, a tabby she-cat. Mates with Kestrelwing, her kits are Magickit and Wildkit. Queen: Breezeflight, a black she-cat with green eyes. Secretly mated with Scarstripe. Kit: Magickit, chestnut brown tom cat with violet eyes. Will be Scarstripe's apprentice. Kit: Wildkit, brown she-cat with grey eyes. Elder: Dewclaw, an orange she-cat with tan stripes and many, many scars and injuries. ShadowClan Leader/Deputy: Shadowscar, a black tom with red eyes. ShadowClan's Eclipse-Stone Wielder; Leading ShadowClan in Rubystar's absence. Medicine Cat: Snowstorm, a white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Willowleaf, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Leopardclaw, a large white tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Twiliclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black stripes. Warrior: Midnaclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black markings. Warrior: Sapphireice, a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Currently at Vixenclaw. Warrior: Beatenpath, a brown she-cat with grey eyes. Warrior: Bullhoof, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Snakefang, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Shadowheart, a brown tomcat with black eyes. Animal form - A hawk. Warrior: Sparrow-wing, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Granitepelt, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Chillwhisker, a blue-grey tomcat; Descendant of Bengal. Is the traitor that is giving Singapore information. Warrior: Talonpierce, a white tomcat with mysterious golden eyes. Warrior: Flowermoon, a peaceful grey she-cat with a white peace sign on her chest. Animal Form - A Unicorn. Currently at Vixenclaw. Warrior: Whitestripe, a grey tomcat with white stripes. Warrior: Eagleheart, a brown tom with golden eyes. Currently at Vixenclaw. Apprentice: Cougarpaw, a sandy colored tom cat. Is the kit of Aurora. Mentored by Shadowscar. Kit: Shadowkit, a black tomkit with blue eyes. Is currently at Vixenclaw. Kit: Owlkit, a grey she-kit with black specks. Is currently at Vixenclaw. Kit: Bronzekit, grey tom-kit with blue eyes. Is currently at Vixenclaw. Kit: Featherkit, a white she-kit with blue eyes. Is currently at Vixenclaw. Kit: Brightkit, a white she-kit with blue eyes. Is currently at Vixenclaw. Kit: Greenkit, a black tom-kit with green eyes. Is currently at Vixenclaw. RiverClan Leader: Sunstar, an orange she-cat with darker orange stripes, with a torn ear. The eldest and wisest cat in the forest. Six of her lives remain. Animal Form - A Lioness. Deputy: Havenclaw, a grey she-cat. Medicine Cat: Jadeflick, a white tomcat with jade green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Storkfeather, a white she-cat. Warrior: Braveflash, a black tomcat with red eyes. RiverClan's Eclipse-Stone Weilder. Warrior: Appleflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Redpelt, an auburn she-cat with radient blue eyes. Warrior: Goldstream, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Hazelfoot, a hazel and white tomcat with black paws. Warrior: Tenderfoot, a white she-cat. Warrior: Thistlechaser, a brown tomcat. Warrior: Wildheart, a large golden wolf with grey eyes. Warrior: Fatewing, a brown she-cat. Warrior: Ragejaw, a black tomcat with a twisted jaw. Warrior: Moonpelt, a quiet grey tomcat with quite a liking of Maplepaw. Warrior: Grasspelt, a brown she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Spritesong, a small brown shecat, has the power to steal the powers of others. Warrior: Ebonypelt, a black tomcat, has the power to change his pelt to ebony. Warrior: Ivorywhisker, a white shecat, has the power to change her claws into Ivory. Warrior: Butterflywing, a grey shecat. Animal Form - A Butterfly. Warrior: Deersound, a light brown tomcat. Animal Form - A Deer. Warrior: Bearclaw, a dark brown tomcat. Animal Form - A Bear. Warrior: Riverwhistle, a grey shecat, can control water. Warrior: Mapletree, a dark brown she-cat, close friends with Spritesong and has Shinefur's stolen powers. Warrior: Orangepelt, an orange-red tomcat with the ability to read minds. Warrior: Dreamwhisper, a dirty white she-cat, can dream the dreams of others. Warrior: Birdeye, a brown tom-cat. Animal Form - An Eagle. Warrior: Shinefur, a white tomcat, had his powers stolen by Spritesong. Warrior: Snowfur, a white she-cat, can freeze small amounts of water. Apprentice: Nopaw, a black tom cat. Is the kit of Aurora. Mentored by Havenclaw. WindClan Leader: Dawnstar, an orange tomcat with jade green eyes. Animal form - A Leopard. Deputy: Silverlight, a black tomcat with red eyes. WindClan's Eclipse-Stone weilder. Medicine Cat: Leafmoon, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Only nine moons old. Warrior: Shamanclaw, a tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Watersong, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Bonetail, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Lillypad, a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and chest. Warrior: Amberfur, a young white she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Stardust, a wise black she-cat with violet eyes. Secretly pregnant with Bearclaw's kits. Warrior: Tigerpelt, a black tomcat, due to confusion was given his warrior name early. Warrior: Exodus, a female black panther. Animal form - Nighteye, a black she-cat. Warrior: Duskfang, a black tom with a grey crescent moon on his left leg. Warrior: Timefur, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw, a scarred white she-cat with green eyes. Mentored by Nighteye. Apprentice: Morningpaw, a grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mentored by Stardust. Apprentice: Twilightpaw, an orange she-cat with amber eyes. Mentored by Shamanclaw. Apprentice: Lightpaw, a grey tom with hazel eyes. Mentored by Lillypad. Apprentice: Poisonpaw, a grey tom cat. Is the kit of Aurora. Mentored by Dawnstar. Elder: Needletail, a reddish she-cat with no tail. Elder: Brokenclaw, a brown tomcat with no left front paw. DarkClaws Alpha: Blackheart, a large black wolf with golden eyes. Beta: Wildheart, a golden wolf with grey eyes. Currently staying with RiverClan. Omega: Stormpad, a golden wolf, Star's apprentice and the new Wolven Mage. Fighter: Faern, a grey wolf. Fighter: Luna, a grey she-wolf. Fighter: Blade, a white wolf that uses a sharp bone as a blade. Nursing Wolf: Majesty, a black she-wolf. Mates with Faern, mother of Siren. Pup: Siren, a dark grey she-wolf with golden eyes. Elder: Star, a white wolf, and the wolven mage. Kept alive by herbs and Stormpad's magic. WolfClan Alpha: Singapore, a massive brown wolf with fearsome yellow eyes. Animal Form - A Dragon. Beta: Tynghacc, a smaller brown she-wolf with green eyes. Animal Form - A Sabre-Toothed tiger. Follower: Tikari, a small grey wolf with blue eyes. Follower: Bone, a bulky white wolf with icy blue eyes. Follower: Kahye, a black wolf with brown eyes. Follower: Winter, a white wolf with ice-blue eyes. Follower: Loucamie, a bulky brown wolf, and Singapore's father. Follower: Freya, a sleek brown she-wolf with hazel eyes, mates with Bone. Nursing Wolf: Rose, a dark grey- almost black she-wolf with green eyes. Nursing Wolf: Meki, a grey she-wolf with brown eyes, mates with Tikari. Pup: Jinx, a brown she-pup with green eyes. Pup of Singapore and Tynghacc. Pup: Flame, a brown pup with yellow eyes. Pup of Singapore and Tynghacc. Pup: Thorn, a white pup with hazel eyes. Pup of Freya and Bone. Prisoner: Rubystar, a red she-cat with a white stripe down her back. Eight of her nine lives remain. The Tribe of Night Fire Tribe Mage: Blue Sky under Fire (Skyfire), a black she-cat with golden eyes and a glowing golden crescent moon on her forehead. Once known as Twilisky. Cave-Guard: Black Ashes in Fire (Blackfire), a black tom with a grey crescent moon on his front right paw. Cave-Guard: Red eyes in Shadows (Redshadow), a black tom with one green eye and one red eye; Once a rogue called Bloodeye. Cave-Guard: Black Sky of Wind (Blackwind), a black tom with golden eyes. Once a rogue, and a RiverClanner. Prey-Hunter: White Snow covers Fire (Whitefire), a white she-cat with a pale grey crescent moon on her back. Prey-Hunter: Song of Flying Falcon (Falconsong), a brown she-cat with blue eyes. Prey-Hunter: Small paw in Fire (Smallfire)', a brown tabby she-cat, once a Kittypet named Minnie. Rogues, Loners and Kittypets Rogue: Furrypelt, a furry tortoiseshell she-cat. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Aura, a brown tomcat with pale red eyes. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Aurora, a vicious black she-cat with horrifying red eyes. Rogue: Daedraheart, a grey she-cat with red eyes. Once a warrior of ThunderClan. Loner: Utri, a black panther male. Rogue: Blood, a rather large black tomcat. Rogue: Shadowclaw, a black tomcat with silvery eyes. Once the Deputy of DarkClan. Rogue: Acefire, a red-brown tomcat with a brown ace on his forehead. Once a warrior of ShadowClan. Rogue: Greywhisker, a grey tomcat. Once the Medicine Cat of WindClan. Fox Mage: Aiden, a golden fox. Leader of the Vixenclaw foxes. Fox: Aeris, Aiden's mate, a white fox. Member of the Vixenclaw foxes. Fox: Lindo, a black fox. Member and Second-In-Command of the Vixenclaw foxes. Fox: Karasha, a red fox. Member of the Vixenclaw foxes. Fox: Ierie, a red fox. Member of the Vixenclaw foxes. Fox: Matt, a red fox. Member of the Vixenclaw foxes. Category:Shigura's Fanfictions